Bleed's Revenge
by GerardWayLOVERR
Summary: When Bleed comes back, once again, Derek goes through absolute horror. But when Bleed goes to jail for what he does to Derek, will he dare come back?
1. I thought you only wanted to chat!

Bleed's revenge

It was the middle of the night and Derek Jupiter was asleep in Ash's arms on the couch. Ash couldn't get to sleep because they had just watched Paranormal Activity 2. Suddenly there was a loud bang. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", Ash screamed. Derek awoke and screamed too. Beth ran into the living room shouting "What, What's going on?" "There was a-a loud bang!", Explained Ash, still shaking. Beth sighed. "It was just me Ash, I tumbled down the stairs." Derek turned on the lamp and saw Beth's black eye. "Oh my gosh, Beth! Are you okay? Oh, you're so clumsy." "Telling stories, eh, Beth?" All 3 of them turned to see Bleed standing in the hallway. "BLEED!", Derek gasped. "Yep, that's me.", Bleed confirmed. "If Beth told you the truth, you would know it was me who gave her a black eye. Well I guess she was kind-of telling the truth when she said she fell down the stairs, but, well, I simply pushed her. Then I punched her. Which made her fall against the wall and made one of the paintings in the hall fall down. That was probably why you heard a loud bang. And the reason why she has a black eye." "Get out of here before I kick you in a place you don't want to be kicked!", Derek demanded. Bleed folded his arms. "Well if you want to _try_, Beth will have two black eyes." Derek looked at Beth and then huddled up to his lover, Ash.

"Why are you here?", Ash asked, leaning in. "I thought I made it pretty clear the last time I beat you up.", Bleed said. "You mean, when we beat _**you**_ up?", Derek interrupted. "Whatever, well if you don't remember that part, Ash, then I'll explain it to you again. I want to kill you." Bleed stated. Derek looked at Ash, then to Bleed, then to Beth, then back to Bleed. "Could you tell us why you want to kill my boyfriend?" "Ohhhhh, right well, because I still love you, Derek and I didn't actually say that I wanted to break up with you, I just left. So you know, we're still technically going out.", Bleed said, forgetting to put on his fake British accent. "Er...what happened to your British accent?", Derek asked. Bleed burst out laughing. "It was fake you twat!", Derek's jaw dropped. "HOW DARE YOU SIR, THINKING YOU CAN INSULT THE QUEEN'S TOUNGE!", Derek roared. "Maybe you two need to chat in private?", Beth suggested. "What!", Derek said, not believing what Beth had just said. "Yeah, come on." Bleed led the way to Derek's room. "How do you know the way?", Derek asked, curious. "I was going through your stuff.", Bleed explained in an 'Isn't-it-obvious' tone. Derek remained silent. Burger was at Burger King with Tripp and Izzy, Tripp's best friend. So the room was empty. Bleed took advantage of this and shoved Derek onto the bottom bunk. "This is what I've been waiting for!" Bleed whispered enthusiastically. Derek gasped as Bleed ripped Derek's clothes off. "I thought you just wanted a chat!" Derek tried to say. "This is chatting, the Bleed way!"


	2. When Bleed's behind bars

Half an hour later Bleed had finished with Derek and went home. Derek sobbed into his pillow, feeling sick about what Bleed had just done. Ash ran into the bedroom after Bleed whispered to Ash "Your so called...'boyfriend' is good in bed. Even when he doesn't want it." Ash saw Derek under his covers. "Derek?" Ash went up to the bed and pulled the covers away. Derek managed to punch Bleed so that he fell in the corner. Then he quickly put his clothes on before Bleed did more to him. "Derek are you alright? Come here.", Ash pulled Derek into his chest. Derek wrapped his arms round his thin lover and cried in to his t-shirt. "There there.", Ash murmured, wiping the tears away from Derek's face. "Oh Ash! I didn't expect him to do that to me!", Derek cried. "What happened?", Beth asked curiously, peering round the door. Ash looked at her. "Derek got raped!", Beth gasped. "Oh no!" Beth ran over to Derek and stroked his arm. She winced at how cold he was, he had goose bumps up and down his arms. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have suggested that you two talk in private." "No, no you shouldn't have.", Ash mumbled. "No, it's okay. It doesn't even matter, it's over now and he's gone.", Derek said in a shaky voice. "No, we should call the police! Keep him away from my house, but more importantly, you!"

"Well, Bleed has been caught and we've arrested him on suspicion of rape. Would you like to talk to the press ma'am?" The policeman explained to Beth. "Thank you officer, but no, we do not want to speak to the press."

After Beth explained what had happened to Burger, Izzy and Tripp, Burger suggested they order pizza. "Well,", Beth started. "A toast, to no more Bleed!" Every one slapped their pizza's together and shouted, "Cheers!".

_**LA END!**_


End file.
